


First Sin

by Dianoga



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Ben Solo is not a nice person, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Restraints, Slut-Shaming, non-con/rape, some physical violence, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianoga/pseuds/Dianoga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's always wanted Poe, and he's realized how easy it is to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the TFA Kink Meme and posted [here](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1276986#cmt1276986). 
> 
> "while I love Kylo/Poe non-con prompts and fics, I want a variation where Ben rapes Poe before "officially" joining the Dark side. possibly as his first evil deed."

"Want to see my new trick?" Ben had looked so eager when he had said it Poe had felt obligated to say yes. He had let Ben lead him to his rooms, almost smiling at the way he seemed to bounce with excitement. The other young man had always made him feel uncertain, as if there was something just _off_ about him, but Poe had been halfway through convincing himself it was nothing but childish jealousy for being the son of his idols. 

Now, however, trapped with no chains, unable to move more than a flicker of his eyes from side to side, Poe regretted not trusting himself. 

Ben's grin turned sharp. He circled Poe with long, steady strides, much more graceful than Poe had seen him before. There was a sudden confidence in him that confused him and sent a chill of fear down his spine. 

"It's so easy," Ben said, obviously pleased with himself. He stopped in front of his captive, reaching up to touch Poe’s face with deceptively gentle fingers. 

"A friend of mine told me I could have whatever I want," he murmured, dark eyes alight with pleasure. "That the Force will provide. And I just realized that he is right." Poe wanted to run, flee from this monster that had suddenly revealed itself, but Ben holds him steady by sheer will alone. 

“I could hold you here all day, and you could do nothing to stop me.” The awe in Ben’s voice at his own display of power grew with his grin. “You _can_ do nothing to stop me.” 

Poe wished his mouth worked, that his throat would unconstrict so that he could ask Ben to stop, to be reasonable. To ask him _why_. 

“You’ve always ignored me,” Ben said, becoming sullen, his hand dropping away. “You’re only two years older than me, but you treat me like I am a child.” Anger flashed in his eyes. “Like you’re better than me.” 

Poe felt himself hit the ground before the sting of the blow registered. He found himself able to move again, and he quickly took advantage of it to scrabble backwards, opening his mouth to try and reason with the wrathful man looming above him. Ben did not let him have the chance. The young Jedi reached out into the air, and Poe felt as if his hand was around his neck, squeezing dangerously tight. 

“I am a _Jedi_ ,” Ben snarled. “No, I am _more_ than that. I come from the most powerful family this Galaxy has ever _seen_. I am the son of _heroes_. Of _royalty_. You’re just a jungle brat, born of two random soldiers history won’t remember!” The angry response that welled up in Poe’s chest could not make it past the pressure against his throat. His earlier question, however, was suddenly answered. 

“I should not have to run at your heels like some stray, begging for scraps. Just waiting for you to _notice_ me. _You_ should be begging me for _my_ attention! You should be _honored_ that I want _you_ , a lowly farm boy from a wild planet!” 

That was what this was about? Poe’s head was swimming from the information, or perhaps it was the lack of air. He had always suspected Ben had a crush on him, but he had never been sure if it was just his ego talking. But apparently it had been even more than that, and here was the evidence, plain and clear. 

Ben suddenly let him go, turning his back on him, and Poe was able to gasp for air. “Ben –“ His throat felt raw, every word hard to force out. “I’m sorry, I never meant to –“ His apology was interrupted by Ben whipping back around to face him. 

“ _Sorry_? You’re _sorry_?” For a moment Poe thought he was going to be struck again. But then a cool, frightening calm came over Ben, making him straighten to his full height. “Perhaps I’ll let you make it up to me. Up.” A wave of the young Jedi’s hand forced Poe to his feet, as if a dozen hands had suddenly grabbed him and dragged him upright. Then the suffocating feeling of being pressed against from all sides came again, and he found himself unable to move. 

Ben loomed over him, fingers brushing his cheek once more. Poe had never felt quite so small. Then the hands left his face to shove at his jacket instead, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the ground. Any protest Poe could make was silenced, and he was only able to watch as Ben pushed his shirt up, hungrily pressing his palms against the slight muscle of his abdomen.

“I can do whatever I want to you like this,” Ben said, a dark delight in his tone. “You can’t ignore me now. You’re going to give me what I want. And you’re going to like it.” 

With a deft flick of his fingers, he unbuckled Poe’s belt and unhooked his fly, shoving his pants down to his thighs. He grasped Poe’s flaccid cock, not at all gentle, and gave it a rude stroke. A sound of discomfort lodged in Poe’s throat, barely audible. Ben looked offended that his treatment had not instantly aroused him. 

“You’re so ungrateful,” he snapped at him, grasping his chin. Poe looked into his eyes, desperately searching for some semblance of reason. What he got, however, was a command, one that seeped into the corners of his mind, his will overpowered by the strength of the Force. “You will touch yourself,” Ben said, voice eerily devoid of emotion. “You will think of me and stroke yourself until you are hard.” 

Poe’s hand went to the base of his cock of its own accord. His palm was rough and too warm against the sensitive skin, but he found himself thinking of how Ben looked in front of him as he began to pleasure himself. He could not ward off the flush of humiliation that rose to his cheeks, nor the flash of terror as he realized how far Ben could take this. 

Ben watched him for a moment, before swiftly becoming bored, clenching his jaw as he stalked away a few steps, then back again. He seemed unable to decide on his next course of action for an agonizingly long period of time, not even enjoying the sight of Poe growing stiff for him. 

“Why do I care if you’re hard?” he asked suddenly. Poe could not tell if Ben used the Force or his boot, but either way something hit the back of his knees and he fell to the floor, barely catching himself on his hands. Ben’s long fingers found purchase in his curls, yanking him back up until he was kneeling. At some point Ben had shoved his own pants aside, just enough to pull out his cock. He spoke with the same eerie tone as he shoved the thick tip of it against Poe’s lips. 

“You will open your mouth and suck me.” Poe fought the command, struggling as hard as he could against it, but he found his mouth opening, accepting the rough shove of Ben’s cock. “Suck me,” Ben ordered again, using his grip in Poe’s hair to force himself deeper. Poe swallowed around him and began to suck. 

A groan escaped Ben’s lips, and all of his anger seemed to dissipate, replaced with a near manic glee. He began to roll his hips, thrusting wildly as Poe clumsily slurped at him. “Oh yes, just like that. I’ve wanted this for so long. You feel so good, Poe. Yes, you’re such a good boy, taking me like this. Look how deep you can swallow me down.” Poe whimpered, closing his eyes against the words. His stomach twisted with disgust and a sick arousal. “You’re so good at this. It’s true what they say, isn’t it? That you’re not just a flirt, that you’re a complete slut –“ 

Ben stopped suddenly, shoved so deeply that Poe was all but choking on him. He looked up to find Ben staring at him with renewed anger. “You have been, haven’t you? You’ve done this before.” The grip on his hair became even more painful as Ben twisted. “How many cocks have you had your lips on  
66, Poe? How many have you whored yourself out to?”

The sudden pressure on his mind would have sent Poe reeling if he had had the luxury to move. Ben shoved aside what few mental defenses he had, rifling as though his memories as if they were a junk drawer. Poe had not been as active as rumors said he had, but he certainly had not been idle. Ben found the images he wanted, of flirtatious nights, of waking up in a bed that was not his own, happily sated. Poe felt Ben’s rage in his own mind as if it was his own, and he quailed at it. 

“How dare you.” Ben shoved Poe back, snarling as if he had been personally betrayed. Unbalanced, Poe toppled sideways, catching himself sharply on an elbow. “I’ll kill them for touching you.”

Renewed fear surged up in Poe as he realized that Ben very well might. He found he could speak again, and he did so, quick with panic. “Ben, Ben, please, you’re over reacting, they’ve done nothing wrong –“ He scrambled back up to his knees, pleading not for himself but for those who he had loved, however briefly. “Don’t touch them, they don’t deserve to be hurt—“ 

Ben had at least paused and was looking down at Poe again, mouth twisted unattractively. Something about Poe kneeling before him, begging him, distracted him from his anger. 

“I’ll leave them alone,” he promised, but Poe’s relief was short-lived. “If you show me how truly sorry you are.” 

“What?” Poe’s voice was hoarse even to his own ears. Ben was smiling now, a grim, humorless smile. 

“You’ve been a very bad boy,” Ben said, catching Poe by the chin. “Ignoring me, whoring yourself around, and you haven’t been nice to me at _all_ today.” Poe’s quiver only seemed to please him more. 

“Ben, Ben, I don’t know what’s gotten into you.” Poe spoke quickly, trying to reason with him. “But this isn’t you. Something’s wrong, can’t you see it? Why are you treating me like this?”

“Because you’re mine,” Ben stated, as if it had always been fact. Poe winced. 

“Ben, someone’s been messing with you, haven’t they? That friend, that friend you talked about – I don’t know what they’re telling you, but whatever it is, it’s wrong. You know it’s wrong. Let’s get cleaned up, we can go talk to your mother, to Luke, sort this out –“ The laugh that came out from between Ben’s lips destroyed all of the hope Poe had been clinging to. 

“You think they’ll save you?” Ben’s grip got tighter, forcing Poe to tilt his head at an uncomfortable anger. “That you can go to them and have them fix me? Protect you from me?” Poe could not lie, casting his gaze to the side. He had been planning on just that, that Leia or Luke or even Han would get control over Ben, would keep him from Poe, let Poe get away. 

“They won’t.” Ben’s tone was easy now, his confidence returned. “Do you think they would believe you, if you went to them, told them all about this?” The idea of explaining the situation to someone like Leia made Poe’s chest tighten. How could he tell her that her son had abused him? “I’m Ben Solo. No one would believe your word over mine.” Poe’s breath became ragged as he tried to push down panic. “Even if they did, do you think they’d want it to come out? Easier to make a little Yavin farmboy disappear than me.” 

There was truth in his words, and they hurt even more than the sting where Ben had struck him. He was alone in this. No one would save him, no one would comfort him. No one would even believe him. 

Ben leaned low, until their faces were nearly touching. “No one will save you. And if you don’t do what I want you to, no one will save the poor souls you whored yourself out to. So you are going to be a very, very good boy for me.” Poe’s pride would not let him verbally admit it, but he knew Ben had won. He looked away, avoiding the other young man’s mad gaze. A chuckle told him Ben understood the gesture all too well. 

“Get up and finish undressing.” Ben released him and strode to the other end of the room. Poe’s hands shook as he obeyed, hating himself for every inch of skin he showed as he pushed his clothes aside, letting them drop to the floor. If only he had not followed Ben, if only he had known and let him down easy, if only he had never had sex with anyone – 

He felt an invisible touch against his ass that made him jerk. Ben was watching him from across the room, looking far too innocent for what he had done, save for his cock, still curved up over the hem of his tunic. His gaze grew sharper as the formless hands cupped his cheeks, pushing him forward. 

“Get on the bed.” 

“You know,” Poe said, even as he stumbled forward. “I thought Jedi were supposed to be celibate, not _kinky_.” A sharper shove as he hit the edge of the bed sent him toppling forward onto the mattress. He attempted to right himself, but Ben had at some point returned to his side, physically shoving his face down into the sheets and forcing his hips back until his ass was up in the air. Poe did not know where the restraints came from, but rope hooked around his wrists like a snake, securing them firmly to the headboard. In another situation, Poe might have appreciated what applications the Force had in the bedroom. At the moment, they terrified him. 

“You think you’re so funny.” The invisible hands were on his ass again, but this time they were spreading him apart, exposing him in a way that made his ears turn read. 

This all seemed too planned, too easy. Poe’s throat constricted as he wondered how long Ben had spent imagining this. Had he just dreamed every despicable thing he could think of to do to Poe? Or had he practiced on others, threatened them to silence the same way he did now. 

His train of thought was lost completely when he felt the insistent press of Ben’s cock against his ass. “Ben, Ben please, you have to –“ His plea was ignored. Ben was barely still slick from Poe’s mouth. The stretch was painful, causing Poe to choke on a barely aborted shout. 

Ben belatedly seem to notice Poe’s distress. Poe felt a pressure on his mind again, one he could not pull away from. “You’re going to enjoy this.” Suddenly a rush of pleasure jolted through him, going straight to his cock. 

“Ben-“ This time, it was a moan. What had been pain registered as sheer delight. He could almost forget what was happening, who was doing this to him. 

Long fingers gripped his hips, and Ben bucked into him. Poe screamed as Ben filled him to the hilt, opening him wider than he had thought possible. 

“There we go.” Ben sounded pleased with himself, but his voice was muffled to Poe’s ears. He could not speak nor think, only make pathetic sounds of desire as Ben began to fuck him thoroughly, shoving his face down against the mattress with each inward thrust. 

“This is much better,” Ben was saying between grunts of his own, seemingly unable to control his own mouth. “This is how it should be. You didn’t need any of those others. You just needed me. You needed my cock. Look how much it fills you, how perfect it fits. You were made for me. You were such a fool, not to come to me before.” Ben’s fingertips were digging bruises into his hips, but Poe felt the pressure of a hand against his throat again. He gasped for air as Ben choked him, extracting punishment for all those that had came before. 

“You’ll never be so foolish again. You’ll never let anyone but me touch you. I’m your master now. You belong to _me_.” Another formless hand touched him, this time gripping his cock, stroking him too roughly in time with Ben’s thrusts. “Take all of me, Poe. You belong to me.” 

Poe let out a wail, only half muffled by the mattress, and splattered white over the silken sheets. Ben slammed into him, once, twice, three more times, before going still as he spilled deep within Poe, filling him yet further. 

The pressure on his throat tightened, and Poe saw black. 

* * *  
Poe woke in his own bed, dressed in his own sleep clothes. He blinked blearily at the ceiling, Ben appearing in his mind’s eye in a jumble of terrifying images. A nightmare, he told himself. That is what it must have been. 

But then he moved to toss off the covers, to swing to his feet, and he felt the pressure of something between his legs. Horror flashed through him as he confirmed his fear with his fingers. Something hard and thick filled his ass, which ached from the torture it had received. 

A holovid left on his desk flickered to life of its own accord, presenting Ben in miniature. “Good morning, Poe. I left you a present, so you can keep a part of me with you.” That dark smile twisted his lips. “Until next time.”


End file.
